Beyond Time and Space
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss fell in love with Peeta from a distant past . The only problem she not from earth . What will happen when comes back to earth .Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**I notice there is not a lot of Space AU in the Hunger Games Fanfic fandom . So I was watching . Morning Musume ' 14 Music Video for their song _Beyond Time and Space _and I got this idea for this story so please enjoy this story . Each chapter will have a different line from the song . I suggest listing to ** **Instrumental vers as you read this story. You can find it by looking up "morning musume '14 toki wo koe sora wo koe instrumental"**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_I'm not ready .Still incomplete._**

**_Waiting for you from a distant past ._**

**_Believing that we can , Be together in this life time ._**

**_So I wait for you._**

**_Peeta_**

I love taking hikes in the morning. The fresh air, the morning sun it also helps me get my mind off my dad's cancer and everything. As I walk up the last hill to the top I notice something. A girl laying on the ground, unconscious. I walk up to her and see she wearing a deep blue dress the stops mid-thigh with a long train the come down after where the dress ends and stops at her ankles. Her hair is in a braid over her shoulder. I can't explain how beautiful she is even with her eyes are closed her olive torn skin and dark back hair. She looks she's about my age which is 17. I put my hand on her shoulder to wake her up. Once I touch her, her eyes flicker open. She has the most beautiful gray eyes ever.

She open her mouth and says "Peeta, I found you."

**_Katniss_**

I stare at him. He is ether always working at his bakery or caring for his ill farther. I can tell he's sad today. His bright blue eyes down, his smile is going. I sigh and put down the mirror that I always use to check on him. I met him a long time ago. When I was six, I snuck down to the big planet. He saved me from falling in to big body of water. I feel in love with him. I only got his name: Peeta. I couldn't stay, I had to go home to the moon and be the princess of the moon. Father and Mother hate that my heart belongs to a human boy. I hear the servants call me down for dinner in the dining room.

During dinner, my parents announce something that makes me sick.

"Katniss dear, we found a perfect husband for you," my mother tells me.

"What! " I yell at them. I feel anger building up.

"It's time for you to get over that silly human boy " My father says.

"No my heart belongs to Peeta!" I yell at him standing from my chair.

"Katniss, he doesn't know you exist, " my mother tells me.

"I don't care, I love him with all my heart!" I yell and run out of the room. I run to my bedroom and look out my window. I look down at the big blue planet. Everyone up here hates humans. We always hide when they come to our world. My father tells me I should hate them, because they are a cruel and hateful race, but how can I when I see Peeta everyday and see how caring and kind he is? I hear my bedroom door open. " Katniss," I hear my father say.

I refuse to look at him so I ask "What?" without looking at him.

"I know you're mad, but listen," he begins. "You love that human boy?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him. I hear him sigh.

"Okay. Your mom and I decided to let you go to the blue planet and meet him." I turn to face him, shocked by his words "You can decide if you want to stay there with him or come home and marry the boy your mom and I arranged for you." he tells me. I turn to face him, shocked by what he said .

"What?" I ask.

"We'll let you decide what you what, Katniss, " he says.

XxxxX

I want to leave right away. I don't want to take anything with me. I look at around at my room one more time. I feel a little sad leaving, but I want to meet Peeta. I hear small knock on my door. When I open it I see my little sister Prim.

"Katniss, you're leaving?" She asks in a small voice. I can't look at her. We have always been close. She is the one I will miss the most. She starts to tear up and hugs me. I say my last goodbyes to my family. Even if I'm going miss them, I need to find him.

You can travel from any moon or planet with a teleport . Since my father is the king of this moon, he has one so he travel to meetings with different kings from moons. When I was little, I used to go down to the blue planet. That's when I met Peeta. I put in the place where Peeta goes often. I take a deep breath and wait for it the send me .

Once I feel grand I start to feel light-headed. It feels like everything is spinning. It's not long until everything goes black.

xxx

I wake by feeling someone's touch. My eyes flicker open and I see him. The only thing think of is to tell him is "Peeta, I found you." Then I'm pulled into blackness again.

**_Peeta_**

How does she know my name? I look at her and she's unconscious again. I pick her up in my arms, bridal style and carry her back to my home.

xxxXXxx

I text my friends to meet me at my house. I lay the girl on the couch. So many questions go through my head as I look at her. How does she know my name? Where is she from, and why was she dressed like that at the top of the hiking trail?

As I stare at her I'm lost by her beauty again. When I hear knock at the door I stop staring at her and walk over to one the door to find my friends at the door.

"What the hell Peeta, it's 10:30 in the morning," My friend Finnick yells at me. I let him and my other friends in.

"Finnick, stop! Peeta, is everything okay? Is your dad okay?" his girlfriend Annie asks.

I don't know what to say, I just point to the girl. My friends look at her, shocked.

"Who the hell is that?" My friend Joanna asks.

"I don't know, I found her on hiking trail this morning. She was unconscious and I went to see if she was okay, then she work up and she said 'Peeta, I found you,' and I don't know her, so I panicked and brought her here." I tell him as I start to really panic.

"Peeta, you need to clam down," Finnick yells at me.

XxxxxxX

An hour later, me and my friends are trying to figure what to do. I look at the girl again. She is still asleep.

"Maybe she said something different. Maybe just you imagined it," Finnick says. Maybe he's right, and I just imagined it.

"Hey Peeta, you may what to see this," Annie says pointing to the TV. I walk over to the TV and see there's a news story.

"People are still talking about the mysterious beam of light that was at the top of the Seam hiking trail late last night. No one knows what it was," the news anchor says.

"Isn't that where you found her?" Annie asks. I couldn't say anything, I just nod.

"Annie, you're going to make him believe she came from space," Johanna says "She's probably someone who's missing, and that light was just something from a high school party from last night that she may have been at," she continues.

That's when we hear a loud gasps coming from the girl. We turn to her and she is siting up, looking around as she is gasping for air.

Than her beautiful eyes meet mine. "Peeta," she gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to everyone who like this story there's more to come and a big thank you Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived who fixed all my mistakes . Enjoy this chapter

Cadence

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Lost in love , life has its up and downs_**

**_Why don't you here and come over ?_**

**_And save me_** .

Peeta

I know I need to help her, but she just said my name again and I just stop in my tracks. I see Annie and Johanna helping her. I finally start to help her by grabbing a paper bag to help her breath. After a while, she finally catches her breath.

Not long after she catches her breath, Johanna opens her mouth. "Who the hell are you?" she yells at her. The girl just stares at her. " I said, who the hell are you, and how do you know Peeta?" she yells at her again. The girl opens her mouth then closes it.

Katniss

I didn't think I would be surrounded by humans when I woke up. I realize there's two girls and one boy other than Peeta. As I get a better look at them I realize they are Peeta's friends. I don't understand why my father calls them cruel when that just helped when my lungs where getting use to this planet's air.

I open my mouth then close it. I don't know what I'm going to say. I don't know if they'll believe me. I open my mouth and say "Kantiss, my name is Katniss." The rest will have to wait.

Peeta

Katniss. I remember that name, even after 11 years. It was when my mother left, I had to get out because of the fighting. When I was walking, I heard a loud scream. I ran to where the sound was, and a little girl fell into the lake. I run to her and grab her arm and pull her up before she could fall deeper into the lake.

The little girl had her hair in two braids and was wearing a red plaid dress. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods her head "My name is Peeta," I tell her.

"Katniss," she says. "I have to go before my father gets mad." She gets up and runs off. I fell in love with her, knowing I would probably never going see again. Now she's here in front of my eyes. She looks up at me with her gray eyes.

"Peeta, I finally found you," she says.

XxxxxxX

Finnick took Annie and Johanna to their houses to see if they had any old clothes for Katniss. I sit across from her as we wait for them to come back. She sits on the couch with a blanket around her. We have been in silence since they left.

"Katniss," I say. She looks up at me "Where are you from?" I ask her, trying to break the silence.

"Just somewhere really far away," she tells me. We go back to the silence. She looks down at the floor.

"I still remember when we first met," I tell her. She looks back up at me.

"I do too," she says, and smiles a little. My friends return at that moment. Johanna and Annie take Katniss to try on the clothes they have for her.

"I've met her before," I tell Finnick. He turns and faces me, and looks at me in shock.

"What?" he asks.

"That's how she knows me. We met when we where little. I saved her life," I tell him. He doesn't say anything, and I know he can't make anything of what's happened, because I can't either.

Katniss

After these girls gave me clothes I have tried them on. I sigh, and put on a pair pants with a soft fabric and an over sized t-shirt. I look in the mirror. I look different after spending all those years as the daughter of the king of the moon of the blue planet. I would always have to be dressed nice and on my best behavior, even as a small child.

I need to tell Peeta and his friends where I am from, but for now I need him to think I'm just a regular human like him. When the time comes, I will tell him.

Peeta

When Katniss comes back after changing, she sits by the window and doesn't move. She just stares out the window. After minutes go by she is still there. Even when my friends leave, she still didn't move. After I call my dad at the hospital the check to see how he is doing she's still there.

I finally decide to talk to her.

Katniss

It hit me how much I'm going to miss Prim. Even Mother and Father a little. They are so far away that no mater what, I can't see them. I will see moon every night that will be the only glimpse of them I'll see.

"Hey," I hear Peeta say.

I can only smile back.

"How are you?" he asks.

I just look down.

"How about we play 20 questions. You can answer with yes or no," he says and sits next to me. "Okay," I tell him with a little smile.

"Are you missing someone?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer him.

"A family member?" he asks.

"Yes, my little sister." I tell him.

After silly questions and some laughs, he finally ask a questions that I knew he was going ask.

"Did you run away from somewhere?" he asks. I take a deep breath and think before I answer.

"Kind of, but my parents let me go too. " I tell him.


End file.
